marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
David Schultz
|gender = Male |affiliation = |title = Senator |tv series = The Punisher (3 episodes) |actor = Todd Alan Crain |status = Alive}} David Schultz is a United States Senator from the state of Georgia and the son of Eliza and Anderson Schultz. Biography Early Life Political Career The son of Eliza and Anderson Schultz, David Schultz was groomed by his parents to become a politician. Eventually, Schultz became the United States Senator from the state of Georgia and moved to New York City. Anderson and Eliza used their financial resources to support their son's political career, hoping that he will become the next President of the United States what would increase the political influence of the Testament Industries. However, Schultz later told his parents about his sexual orientation which did not please them. Fearing that Schultz's sexual preferences could ruin his political career and the reputation of their company, Anderson and Eliza decided to keep that as a secret. They restricted Schultz's public activity and suppressed the possible leaks about Schultz's homosexuality. Although Eliza told her son that they are doing for his own sake and protection, both Anderson and Eliza estranged from Schultz. Schultz attended the private funeral event in Chicago where he kissed another man. Unbeknownst to him, that was photographed by Fiona's Crew who was hired by Nikolai Poloznev and the Russian Mafia, as a part of Poloznev's scheme against the Schultzes. Anderson and Eliza learned about it and ordered John Pilgrim to eliminate everyone involved in that scheme, so nor the public, nor Schultz himself could discover it. Schultz Conspiracy Meeting with his Father ]] Schultz learned that his father traveled to New York City and joined him at a golf driving range. Playing a game, Anderson had commented that Schultz improved his skills, noting that he could come home to Georgia to play golf since he had not been back home in quite some time. Schultz simply ignored this comment, so Anderson said that he and Eliza Schultz had discussed whether Schultz moved into New York for his job or he took the job to move away from them, as Schultz claimed that both reasons are legit. As Anderson cursed as his shot proved poor, Schultz jokingly commented that he should not be blaspheming, only for Anderson to reply that there was the kind of blasphemy that the church could forgive, and the kind that they could not, making clear reference to his hatred of his son's homosexuality. Schultz attempted to dismiss this comment by claiming that times had changed and people could surprise him, however, Anderson insisted that changes meant surprises, which he want to be prepared to and keep it in control. Having hit another golf ball, Schultz asked Anderson why he had come to visit him, guessing that it was to find him a wife or discuss his career in the United States Congress. Noting that his parents estranged for him and more cares about the politics, Schultz questioned when was the last time they actually had a conversation about his personal life. Anderson insisted that they were in a position where they could change the country for the better by presenting themselves as examples of how they could be better, claiming he was proof that faith could be rewarding. Kidnapped by the Punisher knocking on his door]] Working at his apartment, Schultz was interrupted by the knock at the door and went to open. Schultz looked in the peephole and saw the NYPD officer, opening the door for him. However, the officer turned to be the Punisher who punched Schultz and burst into his apartment, pushing him on the coach. Terrified, Schultz decided that Castle was a robber and said him to take whatever he wants. Castle replied with his disrespect to Schultz, saying that he can kill anyone who gets in the way as long as he had the money and resources to cover it. ]] Schultz did not get what Castle was talking about and said that their situation is just a mistake. However, Castle told him about the recent murders of Fiona's crew, and the members of Russian Mafia, as well as the assault on the Larkville County Sheriff Station what confused Schultz. He argued with Castle, saying that he is a US Senator of Georgia and never was involved with any criminal activity. Castle did not believe Schultz, as John Pilgrim recently attacked the highway, in order to eliminate him. Castle said Schultz that the only reason why he is still alive, as Schultz could be used to find Pilgrim. Before Schultz could argue, Castle grabbed him and took him away from his apartment. Castle took Schultz to the Campervan Hideout where they were greeted by Curtis Hoyle who informed Castle that Pilgrim attempted to kidnap Amy Bendix, so she ran away. Liberated by Curtis Hoyle To be added Personality To be added Facilities *'David Schultz's Apartment': To be added *'Campervan Hideout': To be added Relationships Family *Anderson Schultz † - Father *Eliza Schultz † - Mother Allies *Curtis Hoyle *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney Enemies *Fiona's Crew **Fiona † **Amy Bendix *Frank Castle/Punisher - Kidnapper Appearances In chronological order: *''The Punisher'' **''Season Two'' ***''Nakazat'' (picture) ***''Flustercluck'' ***''The Abyss'' (mentioned) ***''Collision Course'' ***''The Whirlwind'' References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Government Officials Category:Politicians